


firsts

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Sweet, gajeel is a softie, galu, lucy is kind, rarepairs week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: Lucy was the first person to show him kindness; and he’ll never forget it.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 78
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	firsts

**Author's Note:**

> rarepairs week 2020 day 1!  
> prompt: firsts :)

People were not too happy when Gajeel joined the guild. He wasn’t either.

It was actually embarrassing for him, although he never showed it, to walk into a guild where nobody respected him that much because he had done terrible things.

He knew he deserved it though. Actually, he thought he deserved worse. 

Gajeel had never been treated with kindness before. It was a foreign concept to him. Sure, everyone was scared of him and did whatever he told then to, but even Metalicana was rough with him.

Throughout the years, he’d closed him off from anyone who thought they could get close to him. No matter what, he couldn’t let himself get more emotionally damaged. 

He thought he was invincible. Nobody could hurt him or even see through him. 

That all changed when Lucy Heartfilia had looked at him. 

It was just a look, and he was already on his knees. 

Her eyes were so kind, her lips pulled into a gentle smile directed at him. For all he knew, she could’ve had wings and a halo. 

It was just a smile. But to him it was more. This was the first time that anyone had ever looked at him in such a _nice_ way.

It baffled him. The things he put her through were awful, and no doubt he gave her some scars that she’d never be able to get rid of. But there was no resentment of hatred in her gaze, just forgiveness.

From that moment on, he craved more smiles and looks, even just when she would greet him when she entered the guild. 

He watched her carefully, indulging in the way her golden hair would shine brightly against the sun and how whenever her team screwed up a job she would immediately order a strawberry milkshake. 

She was an enigma to him. He couldn’t figure her out. There’s no way someone can be so _good._

More and more people started to accept him into their community, and to his surprise he let them. In no time, it was like he’d been in the guild forever and his past crimes didn’t even exist.

And although smiles were now often directed towards him, he would never forget who started it all.

Lucy.


End file.
